Ryū Higuchi
Ryū Higuchi (リュウヒウチト, Ryuuhiuchi) is currently a third year student at U.A.High. Forced to deal with many hardships as a child, including being abandoned by his parents at birth, Ryū grew up valuing the relationship he made with his second foster father, who took care of his every need and made sure he was always happy. After losing the man he admired the most as well as almost losing his own life in a tragic attack aimed towards his foster home, Ryū's quirk, Regenerate, activated and healed his almost fatal wound to the head. However, because the wound had penetrated his brain and the quirk relies on the brain to send messages to the body to heal, he was unable to properly regenerate the proper tissue. This caused him to inadvertently give himself psychosis and mental instability. At first, most thought that his handicaps would prevent him from ever becoming a hero, however, they prove to be his assets as they make him an extremely unpredictable opponent. After years of living on his own, training and searching for purpose in his new confusing life, at the age of fourteen, Ryū took the the Entrance Exam at U.A.High. Barely passing, Ryū was admitted to U.A and placed in class 1C. Ranked as one of the worst students in the classroom, Ryū made his mark on campus at the U.A Festival, finishing first in every event at the festival. Despite his achievement, Ryū went back to poor performance in the classroom and only seems to do well when he can demonstrate his physical capabilities. Now in his third year at U.A, he lacks recruitment from hero companies because of his inability to cooperate with others, inappropriate humour and concerning mental state. Appearance Ryū is considered to be a very tall, muscular child with pale skin, who appears to look older than he actually is. His hair is short, pale blue and spiky and his eyebrows match accordingly. His eyes are scarlet-red, always causing people that don't know him to fear him. On the left side of his face, near his chin extending down to his neck, Ryū possesses a scar he doesn't remember getting and is incapable of healing. As for his attire, he wears a red leather jacket and pants, alongside shoes of a similar, yet darker color. (More to come) Personality Ryū considers himself to very comedic, however, others view him as irritating and lacking basic intelligence. Depending on the day, Ryū can present a morally grey personality, with no problem of disregarding other people or he can present a cheerful energetic personality that is willing to do any and everything. Because of his quirk, Ryū tends to value his life less than what he should and treats life as a big game . Because of his mental condition, he is considered to be the most unpredictable man in the world. An example of this being, during the U.A.Festival in the championship fight, as his opponent began to prepare for his final attack, Ryū pulled out his phone from his pocket and ordered three pizzas to be delivered to his room after the event. By doing this he caused his opponent to hesitate in confusion, giving Ryū the opportunity he needed to reach his opponent and knock him out of bounds. Ryū has in total two different voices in his head, excluding his own, both of which he has given names too and treats as if they are real people. The first voice being named Dodo, often encourages Ryū to act out and do insane things, often in order to seek attention. Ryū is most fond of this voice because whenever he listens to Dodo he always finds himself in thrilling situations. His second voice in his head is named Kira. Kira is the voice of anger and rage that fools Ryū into making bad decisions that harm others and sometimes even himself.Kira does this by creating false concepts in Ryū's head. Over the years Ryu has managed to block out Kira from speaking to him, however, Ryū will allow the to speak to him when in battle, where it proves to be a useful strategy to taking down foes. History Powers and Abilities Unlike most mutation quirks that enhance a specific human trait or add a new trait, Ryū's quirk is used for defensive purposes. In order to make himself a potential threat offensively, Ryū trains his body on a daily basis in order to reach his goal of Peak Human Conditioning. Constantly pushing himself to unrealistic levels, Ryū is constantly hurting himself while training but relies on quirk to heal the damage so the can continue to train. This method allows Ryū to make large progress in short amounts of time. Ryū is a preferred close range fighter usually choosing to fight with either his fists or swords. When confronting enemies that he cant be beat with his short ranged attacks he will call upon his battle suit as last resort in order to beat enemies that require more skill than his normal human skills can dish out. Strength Quirk Regenerate: Ryū's regenerative quirk enables him to regrow or reconstruct damaged tissues making up the human body to its uninjured state. This technique has a continuous, automatic effect that will heal any damage that the user sustains instantly without the need of any thought, as long as his body has enough stamina. Equipment Understanding that his quirk was mainly used for defensive purposes, Ryū developed a relationship with Tora Oa, from the support class in order to have her build a suit designed to defend his weaknesses and carry weapons to help him become a more effective fighter. His suit has gone through many upgrades and has failed on numerous occasions, either falling apart or failing to do what he expected it do. However it was through those many hardships that Tora and he were able to work together to build a fully functioning suit meant for his body alone. The suit reacts to the metal sensors worn on his clothes and will find and attach to his body when he uses the phrase, "Wamba Bamba". Some of his suits features include; * Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 10 tons when wearing his armour. * Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables Ryū to move and react at high speeds. Five times quicker than the human speeds at their max potential. * Durability Ryū doesn't consider the suit to be very durable, claiming that he couldn't find a metal strong enough to do everything he wanted the suit to do, however the suit has been seen taking direct impact of a missile with little to no damage. * Sensors The suit contains sensors that are capable of tracking heat signatures with in a radius of 100 yards. * Power Cells: The suit is powered by a combination of solar converters and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. If constantly used at full power the suit can be used for one hour maximum before powering down. * Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the on-board generator for recharge. The suit cannot recharge itself if its already dead. * Environmental Protection: The suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, containing its own oxygen tank. It also can withstand temperatures as high as 150 degrees or as low -40 degrees. * Flight The suit can fly and travel at speeds as fast as 700mph. * Flashlight: A powerful flashlight, capable of emitting a direct light that reaches up too 10 miles away. * Lasers Lasers that are emitted from the suits eyes that can reach up to 100 degrees. * Gatling Gun: A powerful automatic machine gun added to his right shoulder, which fires many bullets simultaneously. The suit can hold up to 1000 bullets at a time. * Missile Launcher: An automatic missile launcher added to his left shoulder, that can fire two missiles at a time. The maximum amount of missiles the suit can hold is 20. * Other Weapons When not using his suit, Ryū is seen using weapons such as two katana's, as well as 5 submachine guns that he carries around his waist. When fighting in friendly fights he carries bullets that wont pierce the human body but will leave painful bruises. Ryū claims to always carry enough ammo to shoot for one hour non-stop for each gun. He carries the ammo in hidden pockets of his outfits. Synopsis Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Omni1 Category:Mutant Quirk Users